Stab the Heart
by Casa Circe
Summary: Did you ever wonder what Sokka's sword-forged-from-a-meteor was really for? Read on and find out.


Stab the Heart

**DISCLAIMER: **I cannot claim credit for own Avatar: The Last Airbender, the other epic story alluded to in this fic (no spoilers there), or even the idea that sparked this madness (credit for that goes to my beloved Uncle.)

**NOTE:** I really should stop with these whimsical one-shots but when inspiration hits me, I can never resist even though I have tons of other important things to do. Oh well. This is dedicated to my math classmate, code name IROH, who gave me the idea in the first place. Wafu, Iroh, wafu. Now, let's get this over with.

**WARNING: **Utter randomness will ensue. Bad and ridiculous writing too (no quality control for random one-shots, I just don't have the strength). Read at your own risk.

Sozin's comet had finally arrived and destiny was to run its course. And on this day, when the fate of every single denizen of the Four Nations was to be decided, all hope depended on the actions of one man.

The comet had intensified firebending so much that even the power of the combined forces of Earth and Air were defenseless against the onslaught of fire. Thousands upon thousands of earthbenders and waterbenders were slaughtered by the ruthless armies of Fire Lord Ozai. Even Hakoda's able warriors and King Bumi's finest earthbenders were no match to the ferocious firebending armies of the Fire Lord. The few who did survive would be mercilessly tortured before they were executed by burning. The alliances had failed.

Likewise, with her amplified lightning-shooting skills and killer aim, Azula had successfully defeated two of the Avatar's most powerful companions, his waterbending master Katara and his earthbending master Toph. The two defeated warriors fled to the mountains to nurse their many injuries. It would take long sessions of intensive healing, however, to enable both to recover their former prowess.

The Avatar's newest allies, the banished Prince Zuko, his Uncle Iroh the Dragon of the West, his mother Ursa, and their legions of rebels from the Society of the White Lotus, had stormed the Fire Nation capital in an impressive surprise attack. Although this siege had temporarily incapacitated the Fire Nation's armies, it was not wholly unexpected. In a short while, Fire Lord Ozai's reserve forces were able to regroup and defeat all their enemies.

Even the Avatar was unable to fulfill his destiny; so much more powerful was the Fire Lord because of the comet's influence. Since several generations of Fire Lords had been preparing for the confrontation with the Avatar, they had all been intensively trained to defend themselves excellently against every element. Fire Lord Ozai, by far, was the most advanced student of this art. Therefore, he was more than a match for the current Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. For though his airbending skills may have been great (and his earth, water, and firebending were quite impressive), he still had a lot to learn before he could save the world. And unfortunately, he hadn't learned enough in time.

All the masters of the elements had failed to overthrow tyranny.

And so it came to pass that the fate of an entire world rested on the shoulders of the Southern Water Tribe Warrior, Sokka.

Seeing all his friends ailing from various injuries, emotional and physical, Sokka resolved to take matters into his own non-bending hands. With a look of determination, he stole into the Fire Lord's palace.

The guards, drunk with the victory of the past few days, paid little heed to a solitary shadow that slinked through the dark halls of the palace. Surely only a fool would still attempt to attack the Fire Lord at this point.

As he entered the infamous throne room, the Fire Lord was in the process of sipping a steaming cup of tea. Ozai motioned to his guards to leave the room. Looking extremely amused, Ozai put down his cup and sneered.

"Well, well, well," commented the Fire Lord sarcastically, unimpressed by the warrior standing before him, "what do we have here?"

Sokka did not waver. He stood straight and determinedly in front of his world's persecutor.

"Your reign of terror is over!" Sokka shouted, echoing the words of many an unsuccessful attacker.

"Oh really?" replied Ozai nonchalantly, sipping his tea, "And who's going to stop me?"

"I am," Sokka managed to reply, with some hesitation.

The Fire Lord cackled menacingly.

"And how do you propose to do that?" he mocked.

Sokka's brow began to sweat. He didn't exactly have a plan before he came here. And now, he was faced with a terrible situation.

What to do? What to do? The Water Tribe warrior racked his brains.

He would have to think fast too because the Fire Lord had now risen and was stretching his arms lazily, as if warming up for a strike.

And rather conveniently, a strange voice whispered a solution to the nervous Sokka.

_Stab the heart._

Sokka took stock of his weapons. He had his trusty boomerang. And his sword-forged-from-a-meteor. Sokka grinned. Yeah, he could do this.

"Well?" said the Fire Lord with a condescending look, feigning impatience, "I'm waiting."

Ozai didn't know what hit him. But we do.

For just as Sokka had grabbed his beloved boomerang, he was charging at full speed towards the stunned Fire Lord. And in an instant, the Water Tribe Warrior had plunged his sword into his enemy's chest. Ozai had no time to react, blood spurted from his chest, and he soon crumpled into a limp, lifeless heap on the floor of his very own throne room.

And thus, Sokka saved the world.

But wait, there's more.

Ozai's death had disheartened all his armies and so all of the Fire Nation soldiers surrendered willingly to the allied forces. Even Princess Azula was so shocked that her father could be beaten by someone she had deemed useless, that she fell into a catatonic state. This further lowered the morale of the Fire Nation troops.

Just as everyone was joyously celebrating the championing of peace and balance, Guru Pathik approached the triumphant Sokka. The emaciated old man held a small, Fire Nation crown in his thin hands. He knelt down in front of the puzzled warrior, holding the crown up to Sokka.

"The Fire Lord is dead. Long Live the Fire Lord!" he said.

After recovering from the shock of such a spectacle, Sokka grabbed the guru by the soldiers, violently demanding an explanation. Pathik remained calm and collected. Aang, and the others all turned their attention to the guru eagerly.

"Stab the heart," began Guru Pathik, "and take his place. The Nation must have a Fire Lord."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

And before he could take it all in, everyone was getting on his knees in reverence of the new leader. Even Aang had his bald head bowed. Sokka gaped incredulously.

"ALL HAIL FIRE LORD SOKKA."

-end-

_I'm on crack, I know. But Reviews are still LOVED._


End file.
